ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Стивен Кляйн
Стивен Кляйн (родился 30 апреля 1965) - американский фотограф. Работы с Гагой Впервые, Кляйн встретил Гагу в Лондоне, 5 марта, 2010. With_Steven_Klein.jpg 30 апреля 2010 :Информацию по клипу смотри "тут" 4-30-10 Steven Klein 001.jpg 4-30-10 Steven Klein 002.jpg|1 Candy_Magazine_2013-14_Winter_001.jpg 4-30-10 Steven Klein 003.jpg 4-30-10 Steven Klein 004.jpg 4-30-10 Steven Klein 005.jpg *Место съемок — Pier59 Studios West, Лос Анджелес *Камера — Canon EOS-1Ds Mark III *Креативный руководитель — Мэттью Уильямс (Haus of Gaga) *Фэшн руководитель — Никола Формичетти (Haus of Gaga) *Парикмахер — Евгений Сулейман *Визажист — Вал Гарланд #Наряд от Atsuko Kudo Фотографии со съёмок были сделаны 30 апреля 2010 года. Кляйн описал видео как "Это видео о желании женщины вернуть свою мертвую любовь и о том, как она не может противостоять жестокости в нынешней ситуации. Ей больно жить без настоящей любви." 19 февраля и 20 февраля, 2012 :Основная статья - "Fame". 2-11-12 Steven Klein 001.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 002.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 003.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 004.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 005.jpg Lady+Gaga+Fame.png 2-11-12 Steven Klein 006.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 007.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 008.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 009.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 010.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 011.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 012.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 013.jpg|1 2-11-12 Steven Klein 014.jpg|2 *Место — Студия в Paramount *Визажист — Тара Савело (Haus of Gaga) *Парикмахер — Фредерик Аспирас (Haus of Gaga) *Фэшн руководитель — Брендон Максвелл (Haus of Gaga) #Гага: Маска от Jac Langheim ##Маленькие люди: Маска от Rein Vollenga, нижнее белье от Male Power #Шляпа и маска от Philip Treacy, кастомное боди от Jac Langheim, обувь от Atalanta Weller За два дня, команда сняла промо видео для кампании "Fame", а также, они успели сделать фотосет. "Безопасная версия" рекламы, была выпущена 13 сентября 2012 года. В интервью The Hollywood Reporter, Кляйн упоминул, что также существует режиссерская версия рекламы, в которую включена полная версия сцены, в которой Гага "убивает всех парней". Медиа Lady Gaga Fame Promo Poster 002.jpg|1 Steven Klein for Fame by Lady Gaga Ads 002.jpg|2 AESRSERASRFASETRRAS.jpg|S Moda No. 53 (22 сентября 2012) The Born This Way Ball projectionby.jpg 21 сентября, 2013 17 июня, 2014 2014 :"EAU DE GAGA". 00-00-14 Steven Klein 002.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 003.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 011.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 007.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 006.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 008.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 009.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 001.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 012.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 013.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 010.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 014.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 015.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 005.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 004.jpg :Наряд от Alexandre Vauthier. Медиа Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 001.jpg|Кампания "EAU DE GAGA" (2014) Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 002.png Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 003.jpg Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 004.jpg Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 005.png Другое Alejandro - Behind the Scenes 001.jpg|(30 апреля, 2010) 9-10-3 Guggenheim Museum.jpg|(13 сентября, 2012) 9-13-12 Instagram 001.jpg 9-13-12 Instagram 011.jpg 9-13-12 Instagram 006.jpg 9-13-12 Instagram 010.jpg 9-10-13 Guggenheim Museum 003.jpg 9-13-12 Leaving FAME Launch 002.jpg 9-13-12 Leaving FAME Launch 001.jpg 4-6-14 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 003.jpg|(6 апреля, 2014) 4-6-14 At Roseland Ballroom in NYC - Backstage 004.jpg 6-16-14 Arriving at Kaufman Astoria Studios in NYC 001.jpg|(16 июня, 2014) 10-9-14 Arriving at Ritz-Carlton Hotel in Berlin 002.jpg|(9 октября, 2014) 10-15-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(15 октября, 2014) Упоминания Категория:Режиссёры Категория:Фотосессии Категория:The Fame (Фотосессии) Категория:Artpop (Фотосессии) Категория:Born This Way (Фотосессии) Категория:Cheek to Cheek (Фотосессии)